1. Field
Example embodiments relate to SRAM devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to dual-port SRAM devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a dual-port static random access memory (SRAM) device, two word lines and two pairs of bit lines may be connected to a unit cell, and a pair of pass-gate transistors may be connected to each word line. The pair of pass-gate transistors may be formed at active regions that may be spaced apart from a center of the unit cell at different distances from each other, and one pass-gate transistor may be connected to a first node via a contact and a metal line, while the other pass-gate transistor may be connected to a second node via a contact and a gate. Thus, a current difference may occur due to the resistance difference between the metal line and the gate.